User blog:BreatheMe/Wiki Community School
So, basically this will be like Dawsons Creek and Degrassi, but will have darker themes like Skins. And yada yada yada, you know the usual for Dramas CHARACTERS & DESCRIPTIONS 'Dani '+ A rich, preppy 12th grader, and School President. Dani is still upset that her parents forced her to go to a regular Community School due to money problems. A spoiled, over-achiever, she puts on a rich girl show that only facades her true personality, which is a brash, level-headed girl who's actually seeing a taste of real life and enjoys it to an extent. 'Susanne '+ The indie, polaroid picture-collecting girl, known for strong undercurrent gothic tones, who comes of as a misunderstood, sweet girl, who is actually a promiscuous girl, she's a secretive , coniving, back-stabbing yet equally smart girl who takes everything as a joke. 'Gegi '+ Even though she goes to extremes to help her family survive on their little income, she stays in the shadows, drifting with the rest of the school in a synchronized way. Gegi is lesbian, hoplessly looking for love despite her drastic insecurities. 'Trent '+ The stereotypical popular guy of the school. He doesn't enjoy being popular, nor being on the football team. He secretly enjoys Cinematography, Writing and Old movies, only his alcoholic dad would think he's gay. He desires to be noraml and live a simple life without extreme expectations from everyone at school. 'Kaylin '+ Kaylin is yet another teen struggling with their sexuality, she has a problem coming to terms with her sexuality. A brutally honest yet equally sweet and funny girl who's on the cheerleading Team. She can be optimistic despite her own personal troubles, and tries to spread love around. Kaylin is an athiest, which comes second considering her parents are very religious, she tries to keep her head up and move forward. 'Ash '+ Ash is literally the head bitch in charge. Captian of the Cheerleading Team, dating Co-Team Mate, Dave, she's an eager, always happy and upbeat, mature and smart, nothing gets in her way, well, except for her devoted Christian parents, who have no idea she's a provacotive dressing, boyfriend-having, cheerleading dancing queen bee. She's living a double life at most and couldn't love the thrill any more. 'Yazzy '+ The girl who wants to fit in; and will do anything ''to. She'll go to desperate length to get in with the popular crowd, which will make up for her lonliness, because not only is she a sweet girl, she's a genius. A genius girl who declined the oppritunity to go to college, and proceeded to go to real high school and not fast-track, she'll do anything so people don't find out she has an amazing IQ and don't consider her a freak. '''Dave '+ The sarcastic, comedic reliefing, class clown. Despite his efforts on the cheerleading team, he's pretty popular and dates upperclassmen Ash. He has no idea how to take things seriously and his brutal honesty gets in the way of telling whether he's being real or joking. 'Derek '+ A closeted gay kid. A kind guy, his bestfriend Ari is the only one who knows he's gay, only he doesn't know he does. He wants to come out and be himself, but he's afraid of beign tormented and bullied, he puts on a show over and over again to make it seem like he's the straighest guy around. 'Tori '+ The new girl from Califronia, moving to the small city of Wiki, Ohio. Her parents new job put a boot in her attempts of being a professional dancer in LA. She desires to move back, but two more years until then. She's a sweet, beautiful girl who gains a crush on Derek despite his secret. 'Cam '+ He's the sweetest guy around. Being on of the most popular guys in school has its perks, but he stays humble as can be. He loves life, and not drama, but that doesn't get in the way of Drama being attracted to him. He might, just might like the girl in town. 'Ari '+ The most level-headed guy in school. Easy going, kind, sweet and good natured, he finds all ways to try to escape drama, and is the only one that probably knows Derek is gay. 'Elle '+ The new british girl. A no bullshit kinda girl, she keeps her head low in books, and strays away from connecting to kids at school, except Cam who she only wants to befriend. 'Jo '+ Jo has been best friends with Cam, and might be jealous when she finds out he likes someone else. She's a practical, keep-it-honest, optomistic girl who worries about things, despite everyone loving her. 'Katie '+ The girl who always somehow gets sucked into drama she has no business getting in. She's known for being sassy, attention-seeking and rude. 'Kelly '+ The newbie 9'er. The satirical, easy-going, comedically over-dramatic, she's a good girl to have around when you wanna have some fun. Not only that, she likes to cut lose, and have fun. A little to much fun at times... 'Jake '+ The new kid in school, he's known Kelly and Alaura since they were kids, and as years progressed, he grew stronger to Kelly. A quiet, simple guy who likes to be real and optomistic and keep to himself, is one prone to confusion. 'Alaura '+ Alaura is a sweet, young girl who might be pan. She looks and acts like a doll, pretty, petite and nice. She likes to vocal with her material, and is defensive over her friends. 'Lizzy '+ The 9'er also. A bitch, crude, and offensive girl who only puts up a front because her sweetness showed her peoples true colors. '(Recurring characters: Matt, CJ, Xavi, Sarah, Syler) ' ANYTHIGN BUT ORDINARY (101) (Avril Lavigne – Anything But Ordinary plays. Derek and Ari walk up to Wiki Community School, hundreds of kids walking around campus as they talk, walking into the school.) Derek: Another day… Another shitty school year. Ari: Ah, lighten up. Maybe this year won’t be so ''bad. Derek: Maybe this year I won’t almost fail the semester. Ari: Just be happy you didn’t! (Ari lightly punches him in the arm, as Tori bumps past Derek.) Tori: Sorry! Derek: No problem, new girl. Tori: Yeah, ha. I’m Tori… Derek: Hi Tori, I’m Derek. (Derek smiles politely.) Ari: And I’m Ari! (He pops in between the both of them. Tori giggles as she clutches her binder.) Tori: Hi Ari. Ari: So, where you from new girl? (The three begin to walk and talk.) Tori: California. Los Angeles, actually. Derek: You left LA for Ohio? I would kill to live in LA. Tori: Besides the shitty economy, It’s great. Ari: Why’d you move here then? Tori: Like I said, shitty economy. So, my parents got new jobs out here. Ari: Oh… well, that makes sense. Tori: Yeah… it sucks. My dream was to be a professional dancer. Derek: Dancer huh? (Tori blushes.) Tori: Yeah. I love it. I guess I’ll just have to wait till I graduate then run away back to Cali. (They all giggle. They step in front of the door, and as Tori reaches for the handle, Derek swoops beside her, and opens the door for her.) Derek: There ya go! (He has his hands pointed through the doorway.) Tori: Aren’t you a gentleman? (Tori blushes and walks into the school. Derek looks over at Ari and smiles, only for Ari to give him a confused look. Derek questions him, and walks in the school.) Tori: Oh, um, where is Science? Ari: Tori… chill out. Classes don’t start for 40 minutes. Roam the halls! Take a shower in the girl’s locker room! Derek: Ari! Ari: What? (Tori laughs.) Tori: You’re funny, haha. But, I just want to talk to the teacher and get to know about the course. But uh, it was nice meeting you Derek, Ari. Derek: We should hang out sometime! Tori: Yeah, totally. (Tori grabs a piece of paper and looks down as she roams the halls looking for the Science class. Derek looks over to Ari again, who has a smug look on his face.) Derek: What? Ari: Nothing… Nothing… _____________________________________________________________________________________ (Kelly, Jake and Alaura walk into the school.) Alaura: High school! Kelly: Geez, don’t pee your pants Alaura. Alaura: Oh shut up Kelly. You know we all have been aching for this day since we were ten. Jake: You maybe… I’m prepared for a life of hell. Alaura: High school is gonna be perfect, stop being a buzz kill, Jake. Jake: I’m not being a buzz kill, I’m just being honest. Kelly: Don’t let petty Teen Drama shows dictate how high school is gonna be, Laura. Alaura: I’m not guys. I’m just excited. We’re stepping into adulthood. Kelly: And that’s a good thing? Alaura: See, you guys ''are ''buzz kills. Jake: No no. She’s right. This year is gonna be a good year. Kelly: Shut up Jake, we just got here like 2 seconds ago. Jake: But – Kelly: Lets just check in. Alaura: Smells like teen spirit. Jake: I know right? Ease up on her though. Alaura: Jake… she’s had four months to get over it… Four months! Jake: He was her first love ok? Just, let it fade away. Alaura: I’m waiting. Jake: Please? You know I love her… (Alaura sighs, and her eyes drift to her shoes and glides her eyes back up at Jake.) Alaura: I know… I know… But does she have to be so mean sometimes? Jake: Alaura please! Alaura: Okay! I’ll ease up on her. Just make her ease up on me… Jake: Okay, I’ll talk to her. Alaura: As in ''swoon ''over her? Jake: Shut up! _____________________________________________________________________________________ (Ash’s mom pulls up to the school in her car. Ash is dressed in plain clothing with her hair in a ponytail and no makeup on. Her mom stops the car, and looks over to her.) Ash’s mom: Have a good day, Aisling. Ash: Mom… it’s Ash. Ash’s mom: I gave you the name Aisling; Jesus gave you the name— Ash: Mom… oh my god. Ash’s mom: Aisling, stop it! Don’t use god’s name in vain. I will call you by your name, and that’s that. I don’t want to continue this discussion. Now, have a good day. (Ash sighs, grabs her backpack and gets out the car. She walks to the door, and Kaylin comes over to her.) Kaylin: Hey bitch! Ash: Kaylin! My mom! Kaylin: Oh… (They walk inside the school, and they both run to the bathrooms.) Kaylin: Oh, the perks of having religious parents. (Ash scoffs.) Ash: As if. Kaylin: As If? Isn’t that from like Clueless? (They slip in the stalls, and pull out brand new outfits.) Ash: I can’t wait to get out this basic ass shit. Kaylin: I can’t believe our parents buy our outfits from Target and expect us to wear them. (They take their shirts off, leaving them in their push-up bras.) Ash: Oh god, I know right? (They both put on crop-tops, and short-shorts. Ash takes out her pony tail, and lets her hair drops. She grabs a brush and brushes it till it’s bluntly straight. She grabs some lip gloss, blush and mascara, and applies it. She hands them to Kaylin, who also applies some makeup, and finishes her hair, and Ash looks at herself in the mirror, and pushes her boobs up.) Ash: Ready? Kaylin: Yeah, let’s go bitch. (They walk out the bathroom, and a few boys immediately whistle at her. Ash rolls her eyes.) Ash: Anyway… I’m excited for Cheerleading Auditions tomorrow. Kaylin: Ugh, I am too. It’s always fun watching people make a fool of themselves. Ash: Principal Charles said be ''nice ''this time, Kaylin. Kaylin: I’m always nice! I’m the sweetest bitch around! (Ash scoffs.) Ash: Aren’t we both? (Ash opens her locker while Kaylin stands next to her.) Ash: What’s with the sudden mood change? Kaylin: I wanna tell my parents I’m an Atheist… (Ash scoffs.) Ash: Kaylin… There’s a reason we’re friends; because our parents are crazy. If their perfect little Christian daughter comes out of the closet as an Atheist, they might just kick you out of the house. Kaylin: I can’t take it anymore though! All this overt Christianism is what’s driving to become an Atheist. Ash: Just… hold it out. Kaylin: Come on, Ash! We’re both trying to rebel – Ash: I’m not trying to rebel… I ''am rebelling. (Kaylin just sighs.) Kaylin: You expect me to handle one more year with them? Ash: Just be happy your parents aren’t Zealots like Carrie White’s mother… you’d probably be dead by now. (Ash puts one last book in her locker and closes it.) Kaylin: Ha-ha-ha. That’s not funny, that’s fucked up. I hate that movie. Ash: How?! It’s classic. (Ash said, emphasizing the classic.) Kaylin: Ash, we’re getting off topic here. (Ash stops Kaylin in her tracks.) Ash: Kaylin, it’s obvious your parents won’t accept your choice. Okay? Just keep rebelling and maybe, just maybe, they’ll catch up. Kaylin: I don’t see how that’s gonna work… (Ash grabs a pair of scissors out of her purse.) Ash: It’s gonna have to… (She grabs Kaylin’s crop-top, and cuts between the cleavage.) Ash: Just gotta be a little. More. Sexy. Kaylin: Jesus Christ Ash, I already am. Isn’t this sexy enough? Ash: There is ''no such thing as “sexy enough.” (Ash cuts all the way through her shirt until its hanging by a thread.) Kaylin: Whoa… (She smiles, and plots the scissors back in her purse.) Ash: That’s exactly what I was going for! (They both walk down the stairs, and Ash sees Dave sitting with Katie, Cam, Jo, Derek and Ari. She runs over to them, and Jo stares Ash up and down.) Jo: Okay… I think I’ll get going. Ash: Bye Jo! (Jo gives her a confused yet cock-eyed look.) Jo: Bye Ash.. (Jo awkwardly walks away.) Ash: Hi Dave! (Dave looks up from his phone.) Dave: Hey, Ash. Ash: Hi boys! (She wiggles her fingers at them. Cam, Derek and Ari awkwardly wave back.) Ash: So… Dave, how was your summer? Dave: Eh. It was basic as fuck. Ash: Aww, that’s sucks. (Ash sits down on Dave’s lap, and touches his face. He looks up at her weirdly.) Ash: So…. I was thinking, you and I should hang out sometime. Dave: Nah… I’m good. (He puts her hand down on her lap. She spins around and gets up.) Ash: Excuse me? Dave: Mm. You’re not my type… Ash: Okay… well, what is your type? Dave: I just have higher standards. (Ash scoffs.) Ash: Wow… Okay… Nice talking to you. (Ash storms away. Kaylin looks at the sympathetically.) Kaylin: Bye… Cam: Bye. (Katie looks over to Dave.) Katie: Bitch. You have higher standards than ''that. Oh lord. (The bell rings, and everyone gets up and starts walking. Ari and Derek start to walk and talk, when Derek stops.) Ari: What? Derek: Tori’s coming! (Derek points in the science room and Ari sees Tori coming out. Tori looks up and sees them both, and smiles.) Tori: Hey guys! Derek: Hey Tori! How are you? Tori: Oh, had a decent science class. Derek: Cool… So, what’s up? Tori: Ah, nothing, had a decent science class ya know… (Tori raised her eyebrows in sarcastic way.) Derek: Right! Right! (Derek awkwardly giggles, as Ari gives looks at him sideways.) Derek: So, um… My friends and I, we were all planning on hanging tomorrow night, ya know to prepare for the New Year and all, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Tori: Me? Really? Derek: Yeah! Tori: Um… maybe. Where were you guys planning on going? Derek: Oh, we’re gonna go to the mall and see a movie. (Tori nods and thinks a bit.) Tori: Okay… I might be able to come. My curfew isn’t until 10:00, so I’ll just tell my mom to pick me up then. Yeah, I can come! Derek: Great! Will you… uh… come as my date? (Tori stops in her tracks and blushes, as she turns to Derek.) Tori: Yeah, I’ll come as your date. Derek: Awesome. Tori: I gotta get to History. Thanks for inviting me. (She smiles and walks away. Ari and Derek both walk into math class. Derek looks over Ari who has an impractical look on his face.) Ari: Date? Really? Derek: What?! Why do you keep looking at me like that?! Ari: Nothing! Nothing, never mind. (Ari goes to sit down, leaving Derek completely confused.) ________________________________________________________________________________ (Kelly, Alaura and Jake are all in Art Class. The Art Teacher seems to be giving them some sort of lesson.) Mrs. Kikichara: Now, since this is a generally a small class… how about you all, group of three, work on a project together, and turn it in Friday. Paint anything you want! (A couple of kids throw paperballs at each other.) Mrs. Kikichara: Hey! None of that nudity though. Okay class, for today’s lesson, we will be… (She drifts off in sound as she moves to the chalkboard. Jake gets up from his seat, and walks over to Alaura and Kelly.) Jake: Hey. You guys wanna work on this together? Alaura: Yeah, totally. (Alaura goes back to drawing in her sketchbook. Jake looks at Kelly, and thinks she’s gorgeous, but she doesn’t notice because she seems to be glued to the class.) Jake: What about you, Kel? (She dramatically sighs.) Kelly: Duh. (Alaura stomps her pencil on the desk.) Alaura: Is that a yes or no? Kelly: What do you ''think Alaura? I don’t wanna work with anybody else. Jake: So, that’s a yes? Or a no? Kelly: Oh my god… (She said under breath.) Kelly: Yes. Jake. I’ll work with you guys. Jake: Great! (Mrs. Kikichara spins around.) Mrs. Kikichara: Hey! Young man! Yeah, you! Back in your seat. Jake: Okay… sorry… (Jake wants until she turns around, and walks over to Kelly and Alaura.) Jake: So we’ll start tomorrow after school? Alaura: Yeah, I’m good with that. Kelly: Yeah. Jake: M’kay. (Jake goes back and sits down.) ______________________________________________________________________________________ (The first day of school is over, and Ash is sitting outside eating an apple. She looks over in the bright day, and sees her mom pulling up. She drops the apple, grabs her backpack, and runs in the school. Rushing past people and praying that her mom didn’t see her that atrocious outfit. She sees Kaylin getting a drink of water, and snatches her.) Kaylin: Ow! What the hell?! (Kaylin stumbled into the bathroom, as Ash started taking off her clothes.) Kaylin: Whoa… you into that freaky-deaky-stuff Ash?! Ash: Shut up! My mom is here! Kaylin: Oh shit! That means my dad is probably here! (Kaylin started to undress herself also, the hurried up taking their enhancing bras off, putting their basic Target clothes back on, putting their hair back in ponytails and getting rid of the makeup. The completed it a record-breaking four and half minutes. Panting and heaving, Ash stuffed everything in her backpack.) Ash: Well, that was intense. Kaylin: No shit. Ash: Ugh, I hate having to do this. Kaylin: What? Ash: Changing in the bathroom every day? It’s killing my mood… but my mom is probably waiting. See ya tomorrow. Kaylin: K, bye. - (The next morning –Sk8er Boi – Avril Lavigne plays. Ash wakes up, and her mom pops into her room, and lays her clothes on the bed.) Ash’s mom: Ah, good morning honey! I ironed your clothes for today. Now get dressed and get ready. I’ll make you some breakfast! (Her mom leaves the room, and she gets out the bed, picks up the clothes and nearly faints looking at them. She throws them in her dirty clothes basket, and picks out some booty-shorts, and a crop top. When she picks up her bra, she thinks of an even more devious idea… - Ash walks into the kitchen, and grabs an apple.) Ash’s mom: Here’s your breakfast, honey. Ash: I’m just gonna have an apple and go to school, mom. Ash’s mom: But, I cooked this f- (Her mom stops dead in her tracks when she spins around and sees a completely different Ash. And it looks like she doesn’t have… a bra on.) Ash’s mom: Aisling, are you wearing undergarments? Ash: Huh? Ash’s mom: Are you wearing a bra? Ash: That’s none of your business. (She begins to walk away, when her mom grabs her by the wrist, spins her around, and grabs her boob. Ash pushes her mom.) Ash: Mom! What in the world?! Mom: Go put a bra on, Aisling! Ash: No. Mom: Now! (The doorbell rings, and her mom walks over it an answers. It’s Kaylin.) Mom: Kaylin! Hi Honey. (Kaylin comes in.) Kaylin: Hi Mrs.— (She freezes in her tracks when she sees what Ash is wearing.) Mom: Kaylin, please tell your friend to put some decent clothing on and some undergarments on while she’s at it… Kaylin: Undergarments?! Ash: No, mom. I’m going to school in this. Deal with it. Mom: You are not leaving this house like that. I’ll be damned if you do. Now, go upstairs and change, and put some underwear on too if you don’t have those on… Kaylin: Huh?! Ash: You know what Mom, I’m old enough to decide what to wear. You’re not gonna tell me what I’m gonna wear. I’m going to school like this; No bra. No panties. (Ash grabbed her boobs and butt.) Ash: Deal with it. (She grabbed her purse and opened the door.) Ash: Come on Kaylin, we’re gonna be late. (Kaylin looks at Ash’s mom, and just shrugs her shoulders and leaves the house.) Kaylin: Ash, wait. Ash: Yeah? Kaylin: Don’t you think this is going a little too far? Ash: No. I think its fine. Kaylin: Well… I don’t. I was all fine with rebelling and all, but going commando? For a boy?! That ''is ''too far. Ash: No, Kaylin, It’s not. You just don’t understand. Kaylin: Um, actually I do. You’re being stupid Ash. Ash: And right now, you’re being lame. Kaylin: No, I just have some sense. Something you should try getting instead of dick... You walk to school by yourself… I’m taking a different route. (Kaylin storms off, leaving Ash alone in the dumps. Ash just scoffs and shakes her head.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Derek walks into School, and Tori came up behind him, she put her hands over his eyes.) Tori: Guess who! Derek: Hmm… a little Cali girl? (She moves her hands and giggles.) Tori: Hey Derek. Derek: Hi, Tor. Tori: Ah, that makes me feel nostalgic. Derek: Hmm? Tori: It’s just, my friends back in LA used to call me “Tor”. Derek: Oh! Oh, I’m sorry. Tori: No, no, you can call me Tor. We’re friends. Derek: That’s good to know. (They both just smiled at each other.) Tori: Speaking of that… I’d like to thank you. (Derek giggles.) Derek: For what? Tori: For bringing me in! Not making me feel like the newbie, ya know? Derek: Yeah, anytime. You don’t have to thank me for that! Tori: I just wanted to anyway. Still on for the movie tonight, right? Derek: Oh yeah, totally. Tori: Great! See you after school? Derek: Yep. Tori: Okay! Gotta get to class, Bye. Derek: Bye. (Tori turns and walks down the hall. Derek sinks his palms into his pocket. His thoughts rambling. Completely confused about what he’s doing and why. He pushes it back into his thought, shaking his head, as if that helps. He goes over to his locker, grabs his books and begins to head to class.) ____________________________________________________________________________________ (Kelly walks over to Jake and Alaura, presumably discussing about Kelly, and to Kelly knowledge, she probably suspects they are. Jake notices Kelly, and jerks up.) Jake: Hey Kel! (She gives him a blunt face, and looks over to Alaura who has a arms crossed and rolled eyes.) Kelly: See that’s how I know you guys are talking about me… Jake: huh. Kelly: At least try and cover it up better. Jake: well… Kelly: It’s not like I have PTSD, geez. Alaura: Then stop acting like it. Kelly: Thanks Alaura. That’s great advice. You should ''totally ''be a therapist because you’re obviously gonna help me get over this. Alaura: Hmm, Sarcasm much? Kelly: Yeah, aren’t we all bitches? (Kelly puts her paper and paint kit down, and walks out the classroom. Alaura’s face scrunches up as she works through Kelly’s riddle.) Alaura: Okay… Did she just call me a bitch?! Jake: Well… Technically she called ''everybody ''a bitch. Alaura: But it was pointed towards me. For the love of god Jake, get off your boner and go talk some sense into her? Jake: uh… Alaura, look, I can’t just go up to her and say “Kelly, he broke up with you, get over it and let’s date.” Because if I could, I would. Alaura: Hmm, like that doesn’t make you sound self-obsessed. Jake: You’re the one who suggested it… Alaura: I didn’t say you had to say it like that. Jake: Well, I tried to tell her to ease up on you! (Alaura gives him a stern look, staring at him until he breaks.) Jake: Okay. I didn’t. Alaura: I knew it! I’m so over you’re puppy love influenced pedestrian problem. Jake: Wow, you think a girl with a broken heart is a pedestrian problem? Alaura: Ok, I take that one back… But, she can’t always be mad and upset about him. I mean all the time? How is that even possible? Jake: Period? Maybe? Alaura: Don’t even go there… Jake: Maybe she’s just generally depressed? Alaura: Well, un-depress her! I ''miss ''the old Kelly. Jake: How about we try to make this project fun for her? Alaura: Fun with Kelly? I miss that too. Jake: See! That’s what I’m talking about… Just… Stop with the snide remarks. Make her laugh. Make her happy… Alaura: You’re right, I agree. Let’s make this project fun for Kelly and resurface our Kelly. ‘Cause this one, is ''not ''a nice walk in the park, if ya feel. (Jake smacks his lips.) Alaura: Sorry! I’ll stop right there! I love Kel, you know! Jake: We’re gonna make this a good night, ok? Alaura: Ok, ok. ___________________________________________________________________________________ (Kaylin, Ash and Katie walk into the gym with their Cheerleading Uniforms on. Kaylin and Ash give each other snarky facial expression, both of which Katie notices.) Katie: Hmmm, I see some tension. Could it be perhaps you both are on your period? I always keep a tampon per-boob… If you know what I mean. (She winks at Kaylin.) Kaylin: Shut up Katie, god. Katie: I’ll give em to you for $5! Ash: I have tampons in my locker, why would I by boob tampons from you? Katie: Damn, can’t a girl make a buck nowadays? (She reaches in her bra, grabs the tampons and throws them on the floor. Ash opens the door to the gym and 25 girls are ready to audition for the Squad. They all stand in a line, as Kaylin, Katie and Ash walk to the center of them.) Ash: Good morning Ladies! I’m Ash, and I’m the Captain of The Wiki Community School Cheerleading Squad, and I’m going to be picking the new cheerleaders this year! Along with my Co-Captains, Kaylin and Katie. Welcome! (They all mumble “Hi”.) Katie: Aren’t they fun? (Ash, Katie and Kaylin all sit down at a table in front of the girls. Ash picks up a list and calls the first person.) Ash: Um… Gegi? (Gegi gets up from her seat and goes over to the matt. She has some old-ratty-looking Pom-Pom’s in her hand.) Gegi: Hi! I’m Gegi! Kaylin: Okay, show us what you got. (Gegi starts some music, and stars a ''lackluster ''cheerleading routine. Katie doesn’t pay much attention, and seen on her phone, while Kaylin and Ash watch closely. After almost a minute, Kaylin stops the music.) Kaylin: I’m sorry honey… You’re just not cut out for the team. Gegi: Oh… (She crosses her arms. Ash sets the clipboard down, and turns her head to Kaylin.) Ash: Um… Kaylin… I’m calling the shots here… Kaylin: Um, so am I. Ash: Well, I’m the Captain and I think Gegi made the team. Congratulations Gegi! Gegi: Oh my god! I’m on the team?! Kaylin: No. You’re not. Sorry. Ash: Kaylin, shut up! Kaylin: She’s just not cut out. Ash: I know what I’m doing, ok? I know how to cast. Kaylin: You don’t even know how to wear a bra! (Ash gasps and her eyes widen. She stands up, and pushes Kaylin’s shoulder. Kaylin sits back after being shoved, and turns to Ash.) Kaylin: Did you just ''shove ''my shoulder?! Ash: Yes! I did. (Kaylin nods her head, gets up, and shoves Ash’s shoulder. Ash gasps and looks at Kaylin, who has a ''what are you gonna do about it ''look on her face. So Ash pushes Kaylin, Kaylin falls on her butt, and looks up at Ash with her jaw dropped.) Kaylin: That’s it! (Kaylin scurries up and lunges at Ash, knocking them both to the ground. All the girls gather around them as wrestle, all chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Katie gets up and pulls her phone and starts recording.) Katie: Oh this is good! I can make some money off of this. (Sarah comes up to her with her phone also.) Sarah: Me too. (Katie looks at her.) Katie: Are you even auditioning? Sarah: No. (Katie and Sarah stare at each other for a while longer, then shrug and revert their attention back to the fight. Kaylin and Ash roll side to side. They roll to the left with Kaylin landing on top.) Kaylin: You crazy ass! (Ash pushes her off and they roll on the ground again, with Ash landing on her.) Ash: You fight like a girl! (Kaylin pushes her off and lands on top of her, and they both start yanking each others hair… when they stop and laugh hysterically, cackling at how ridiculous they look. They “Fight!” chanting dies down and they all leave the scene.) Kaylin: We look so stupid. Ash: I’m sorry Kay. (They both straighten their hand.) Kaylin: I’m sorry too. Gegi: Am I on the team or not? (They both snap their heads back.) Ash: Can you shut up?! Kaylin: We’re trying to talk! (Kay and Ash turn back around.) Ash: Maybe I should straighten up for Dave… Kaylin: You ''really ''like him? Ash: Yeah… But he has higher standards. (Kaylin rolls her eyes.) Kaylin: Oh please, he’s the class clown, you could get him your sleep. Gegi: Hello?! I have a class to get to?! Kaylin: Can you please be quiet?! Ash: We’re trying to have a real discussion! (Ash and Kaylin turn back around, and Gegi storms off in the background.) Katie: Are ya’ll gonna keep fighting? Because I can only make about $3 bucks off of what I got. Sarah: Yeah. (Ash and Kaylin look at them, then at each other; completely confused.) ____________________________________________________________________________________ (Later, after school, Derek, Ari, Cam, Jo, Dave and Tori are leaving to go to the movies. Tori walks over to Derek and wraps her arm around his.) Tori: So, we’re gonna walk to the movies? Derek: Yeah, It’s just down the street. Tori: Oh okay… (They’re left in awkward silence.) Tori: Derek? (He looks over to her.) Derek: Yeah? Tori: It’s not bad that I like you, is it? (Derek is taken aback; he shakes his head and gulps down, obviously star struck by what she said.) Derek: No! No of course not… cause uh… cause I like you too. Tori: Really? Derek: Yeah, of course. I mean, you’re gorgeous, sweet, and awesome. Tori: Thanks… same to you… well, except for the gorgeous part. (They giggle, and Derek opens the Movie Theatre door for her.) Derek: My lady? (She blushes and walks up, brushing her hair behind her ear. After she walks in, Derek just sighs. Jo/Cam and Dave/Ari all bought their tickets and were walking into theatre, buying snacks as Tori and Derek came up in line. Tori pulls out her wallet, but Derek puts his hand over it, she looks up to him; confused.) Derek: I’ll pay. Tori: But… you don’t have too… Derek: But, I will. You’re my date. (She blushes once more.) Movie Clerk: Gentleman you got here! He’s a keeper. Tori: Yeah, I’m starting to think the same thing. (She looks up to him, as Derek pays for the movie and just smiles. The flirty movie clerk gives them their tickets and they walk into the theatre.) Tori: C’mon, the movie’s about to start. Derek: You don’t want a snack or anything? Tori: Nah, I’m good. Come on. (Tori reaches out her hand for Derek, he walks over and connects his hands with hers; intertwining them as they walk into the theatre.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Kelly walks into the classroom, and Alaura and Jake are setting up the project. Jake spins around and walks over to her.) Jake: Hey, Kel! Kelly: What’s going on? Alaura: What do you mean? We’re just gonna have fun and finish the project! Kelly: But just this morning I walked in on a gossip session about me. Jake: Kelz, stop living in the past. Let’s just have fun for tonight! Kelly: Okay then, what are we painting? Alaura: Well, Jake and I were thinking about a pop of colors that could be left to anyone’s imagination as to what they interpret it as. Kelly: Hm, that sounds nice. (Kelly smiles and walks over to a table. Jake and Alaura flash cheesy smiles with each other.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Back in the movie theatre, the movie starts, as Tori and Derek sit down, the screen goes black, and Tori reaches over to Derek and holds his hand again, he squeezes her hand, making her giggle, while in the dark, he has a stale face, not knowing what the hell he’s doing.) ________________________________________________________________________________________ (Hours had passed since they started working on their project. They had gone from working on it, to just goofing around.) Kelly: Guys this is horrible! Oh my god, imagine Mrs. Kikichara’s face when we turn this in. Alaura: She’ll probably say: “But this not nudity”. (They all laugh, and Alaura grabs a paint brush, and dips in pink paint.) Alaura: Maybe she’d like it better if we all went in like this… (She brushes some paint on Kelly’s cheek, and Jake and her giggle. While Kelly is left surprised.) Kelly: Alaura? Alaura: Hm? Kelly: Why would you do that? Alaura: I was just kidding, Kel, god. Kelly: I don’t ''care ''if you were kidding or not, thanks. A lot. Alaura: What is your problem? (Kelly gets up and grabs a napkin to wipe the Paint off of her face.) Kelly: You’re my problem. All the time. Alaura: Me?! I’m the one trying to make things easier and better here. Jake: Actually, that was me… Kelly: I knew shouldn’t have worked with you guys, ugh. Alaura: Oh, so all of a sudden you’re ''better ''than us? You know what Kelly, I've had enough of your shit! Kelly: My shit? MY shit?! Alaura: Yes! Your shit! Jake: Guys... Alaura: I try to work on an Art Project with you, and be nice. In fact, I've been nice for months now. But I'm tired of it. I'm over it. Something you need to learn how to do. Get over it! Kelly: Don't you dare, Alaura... Alaura: He broke up with you, and he's gone... okay?! Get over it! Kelly: It's not that easy! Alaura: Only because you make it hard! Kelly: No. You don't know how it feels because no one has ever loved you! You wanna fail this art project? Then go ahead and do it yourself 'cause I'm not working with you. (She throws the paint brush down, paint splatters on Alaura’s shirt as Kelly storms out.) Jake: Alaura! Alaura: I’m sorry, Jake! Jake: Just… ugh… (Jake walks out the room, running after Kelly. Alaura looks down at her shirt, and exhales. Jake turns the corner and finds Kelly walking around in circles.) Jake: Kelly… Kelly: Leave me alone, please. Jake: Kelly… I love you. (Kelly wipes a tear, and looks over to him.) Kelly: I love you too, Jake. (Jake sighs.) Jake: No… I mean; I ''love ''you. (She looks at him again, sighing.) Kelly: I said, I ''love ''you too. (His facial expression shows surprise.) Kelly: And that’s the point. I don’t wanna be in love again… (He walks over to Kelly and holds her hand.) Jake: I won’t hurt you, like he hurt you… I promise. (Kelly stays silent for a while, her eyes drift over and over again until she looks at him.) Kelly: Promise me you won’t break my heart? Because I hate that feeling and I never wanna feel that way again. Jake: I promise. (She looks down at her shoes, then up at Jake. Who kindly smiles, and she kisses him. He blushes, as she genuinely smiles.) ___________________________________________________________________________________ (The movie is over, and the gang are all walking out of the Movie Theatre, each talking to one another. Tori comes up behind Derek.) Derek: What did you think of the movie, Tor? Tori: Eh, it was alright, I guess. Derek: It was horrible! What are you talking about? Tori: …Yeah, it was really bad. (They both giggle, then a car pulls up and the Horn honks.) Tori: Oh, that’s my mom. Derek: Damn, so early? I wanted to hang out just a ''little ''more. Tori: I know, I’m sorry. My mom’s still worried about the new town and all, so yeah… but I’ll see you tomorrow! Derek: Yeah, see you at school. Tori: K, bye. (She runs to the car and gets in, and it drives off. Derek walks over to Ari.) Ari: So, how was the date? Derek: Well, we weren’t alone or anything. Ari: Good. Derek: Okay, what the hell Ari? What are you implying? Ari: I just don’t want you leading the poor girl on, okay? Derek: Why would I be leading her on? Ari: Because I know you’re gay. (Derek eyes widen and his jaw drops, he shakes his head, flabbergasted by Ari’s comment.) Derek: What?! Ari: I know you’re gay. Derek: I’m not gay! Why would you think… I’m like that? Ari: Whoa, there is nothing wrong with be gay, Derek. Derek: There is to me! Ari: Well, there shouldn’t be. Even If you are, you’re still my best friend. Derek: You know Ari… screw you. Ari: What did I do? Derek: Screw you for thinking that I could be like that. Ari: There’s nothing wrong with “being like that”! Derek: Just leave me alone. (Derek scurries off, leaving Ari alone in the parking lot, confused.) - (The next day at school, Ari gets out of his parents car, and walks to the school. He turns his head and sees Derek sitting on the edge of the sidewalk with a Pear in his hand. Ari walks over to him and sits with him.) Derek: How’d you know? (He asked, without even looking up.) Ari: I just knew. (Ari looks over to Derek and rubs his back.) Ari: You shouldn’t feel ashamed, Der. Derek: I’m not normal. Ari: You are normal. Derek: No, Ari, I’m not… Ari: Who cares what other people think? Derek: I do. Ari: Well you shouldn’t. You should be confident in what you are. It’s who you are, Derek. I accept you… if that’s good enough. Derek: Thanks, Ari. (Derek hugs Ari, as Ari smiles that Derek finally accepts it.) '''Wiki Community School ' Category:Blog posts